


tommy's own little language

by miidniight



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: Tommy doesn't know how to say "hug me, hold me, show me you care".---Or, I am blatantly projecting because Sam seems like he would give good hugs.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018798
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1100





	tommy's own little language

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is just 530 words of me projecting onto tommy bc i want a hug, enjoy :)

Sometimes Tommy just wants to be held.

For all his bluster and confidence, all his insistences he is the furthest thing from a child, Tommy is just a kid that is in desperate need of a hug.

When he was younger, he'd walk up to Phil every now and then—stand there and wait until his father got the hint that he was awaiting _something_. Phil would cluck his tongue in amusement before pulling his youngest into his arms, tucking the boy's head under his chin (until Tommy towered above him like some sort of giraffe) and wrap black feathered wings around them both. It was an easy way for Tommy to ask for comfort without the words that so annoyingly alluded him.

These days, that wasn't an option.

These days not much was.

Tubbo didn't understand Tommy's silent plea for a hug or that his tug on Tubbo's sleeve was a request to hold his hand. Tubbo didn't struggle to say "I love you" the way Tommy did. 

He didn't feel the way the words caught in his throat, lodged in there until Tommy thought he would choke on the idea of them. What if Tubbo didn't say it back (even though he had said it a million times before)? What if Tommy went red so fast that Tubbo would mock him (what if he saw Tommy as weak)?

So Tommy went hugless, touch-starved to the point where just brushing his shoulder against someone felt like a breath of fresh air.

And then there was Sam. Sam with his stupid Nook bit. Sam, who gave him task after task, acting like an NPC and fighting back a grin when Tommy would curse him out after receiving a task to find the most mundane of materials ("What you can't get fucking _sand_ on your own? This is child labor, Mr. Sam Nook! I can have you fucking arrested!"). Sam, who seemed to get Tommy in a way no one, not even Tubbo, had since he was six years old and still had a dad.

There was one day when Tommy had completed his final task where he stood stock still in front of Sam, still playing the role of Sam Nook, barely daring to hope that maybe he would know what the boy was looking for. After a few seconds of nothing, Sam dropped the act slightly, giving Tommy a bewildered look that had his shoulders slumping.

Dejection was clear across his face as he turned around and prepared to head home. There hadn't been a point in trying, Tommy had known that the instant he had begun, but there had been a sliver of a possibility, the sweetest amount of _maybe_ , that he had tricked himself into believing—

Arms that wrapped themselves tightly around Tommy's torso had him pausing (freezing, stuttering, hitting rewind). A low chuckle rumbled against his back as Sam said, "You don't have to ask, y'know. You can just hug me."

Tommy whirled in the man's arms and threw himself at Sam's chest so hard, he stumbled back, a small "oof" falling from his lips.

Sometimes Tommy wanted to be held.

Sam was there to hold him.


End file.
